1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hitches for towing a vehicle with another vehicle and, more specifically without limitation, to hitches for towing a fifth wheel or gooseneck trailer behind a pickup, flatbed truck, or other towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fifth wheel or gooseneck trailer is pivotally connected about a vertically oriented axis to another vehicle for towing purposes. The trailer may include a kingpin for releasable connection to a hitch mounted on the towing vehicle. Alternatively, the trailer may include a hitch ball for releasable connection to a fifth wheel hitch mounted on the towing vehicle. When the trailer or towing vehicle hits a bump or depression or either vehicle attempts to, or is caused to, accelerate or decelerate relative to the other vehicle, the towing vehicle and trailer lurch back and forth, buffeting against each other. Not only is that situation aggravating, annoying and uncomfortable, it could cause substantial wear and tear on both the trailer and the towing vehicle and is potentially dangerous, perhaps causing substantial damage to both vehicles and even serious or fatal injuries to occupants of the two vehicles.
Various prior art shock-absorbing fifth wheel hitch assemblies have been developed in an attempt to at least partially alleviate such potential hazards. Unfortunately, most if not all of the prior art assemblies are bulky, have several moving parts which are subject to substantial wear and failure with disastrous results, and are overly complicated. There is room for further improvement for an effective means of alleviating the undesirable buffeting that occurs between a fifth-wheel or gooseneck trailer and a vehicle towing the trailer.
What is needed is an improved shock-absorbing fifth wheel hitch for connecting a fifth-wheel or gooseneck trailer to a towing vehicle wherein the apparatus is not overly bulky and has relatively simple construction.